


That collar fits you perfectly Fili

by orphan_account



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Bottom!Fili, Durincest, M/M, Public Sex, Slavery, flirting with uncle, pet kink, playful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2013-03-31
Packaged: 2017-12-07 01:54:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/742800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fili is secretly Kili's sex slave.  Though it won't stay secret for long if Kili doesn't stop doing things to him in public.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That collar fits you perfectly Fili

"shhhhh brother your too noisy" The dark haired dwarf teasingly grazed his lips against his brothers ear. The blond mewled and pushed him away. They were in the market buying some groceries when the mischievous brunette slid his fingers down the side of his brothers stomach, gently stroking over his firm arse. 

"Stop it Kili!" Fili cursed under his breath, trying not to draw attention to his slightly tented breeches. He turned back to the stand of fruit trying to calm himself. Kili quickly closed in and stood beside his brother, shoulder to shoulder, and leaned his hair to brush against his brothers' ear. His lips let out a seductive purr.

"Don't make me punish you." Fili clenched his fists and turned his head, hiding his blush. The owner of the stand gave them a curious look. Kili glanced back to the seller and smiled, patting his brothers shoulder.

"Oh don't mind him he gets a little flustered when he has to buy large fruit." 

Fili whipped his head back blushing. The disgruntled look on the owners face gave him no ease. Fili growled and stomped away. Kili waved to the owner and skipped towards his flustered brother. Fili walked faster with his head down and his fists clenched. His brother kept up with him stride for stride, kicking out proudly. 

"That wasn't very polite. You should go apologize to the poor shop keeper. It's not his fault you have such a strange feti..." Kili caught his brother's fist that neared his cheek. He grinned and threw a kick to his brother's abdomen. Fili caught his brothers leg and wrestled him into the ground. Kili let go of his brothers fist to grab Fili's braids, yanking his head forward for a quick kiss. 

"You want it here?" Fili bit his lip and blushed more. His brothers dark gaze crept through his skin. His strength dwindled as Kili dragged his fingers down his brothers neck. They rubbed over a slightly hidden collar beneath his brothers clothes. They had tumbled into a quiet alley but it would not remain vacant for long. Kili's fingers slipped through a metal ring on the collar and pulled his brothers neck closer.

Kili's tongue slowly glazed his lips as he seductively murmured his words.

"Turn around pet." Fili expression lowered and sulked in his shame. He slowly removed himself from his brother and sat on his knees in the opposite direction, waiting quietly. Kili pulled out a chain he had hidden in his coat, along with a large lock. Fili felt his brother hand slip over his shoulder and loop the chain through the ring on his collar. Next he heard a click as Kili locked the chain into itself, making it impossible to remove without a key. 

Kili stood and pulled the chain lightly making Fili turn and crawl to him. Kili kneeled down to stroke his brother's curled hair.

"How would you like to be punished?" Fili looked away but his chin was gripped and yanked back, forcing him to stare into his masters eyes. He blushed and whimpered wanting to hide his face.

Kili grinned and stroked his pets hair.

"Hmmmm? Well then lets go for a walk till you decide." Fili knew that "you" really ment his brother.

Kili stood and pulled his brother up making him follow closely. Fili didn't want to be caught with the chain and kept a close step behind his brother. Kili purposely walked through large crowds in an attempt to loose his brother and have another get caught by the chain. Fili was too quick and Kili grew impatient. He desperately wanted to embarrass his brother. 

Kili's eyes grew as he eyes his uncle in the distance. Fili noticed and panicked, he did not want to be seen infront of his uncle. 

"Kili no..." His whisper was drowned out by the noisy crowd, though he knew that would not have stopped his brother. Kili pulled him quickly and ran over to his uncle.

"Uncle! What brings you to the market today?" 

Thorin was a little annoyed this day and scowled at the youth.

"The same thing that brings others Kili..." Thorin walked away ignoring the hyper nephew. Kili quickly followed his steps.

"Ah don't be mean uncle! We want to cherish the little time you give us." Thorin growled and glared at the suspicious dwarf.

"And what, pray tell, are you up to?" Kili face grew wide as a giant smile took over his face, like a child hiding candy. His mouth didn't open, too caught in ecstasy over his mischievous plans. Thorin grunted and carried on, he had no time to wait for such a pestilent dwarf to answer. He ignored his nephews and took to a shop, inspecting the miscellaneous goods.

Fili had shrunk behind both of them trying not to be noticed. Kili stepped back into his brother, his body pressed cleverly to hide his hand slipping over his brothers hidden bulge. Fili let out a slight gasp and bit his lip trying to avoid the stimulation hardening his cock. His efforts were in vain when a skillfully quick hand slipped into his breeches, grabbed him hard and rubbed one stroke before darting out. Fili gasped and shifted in his spot, trying to hide his excitement from wandering eyes. Kili smiled and stepped behind his brother, giving a harsh push to his hips. Fili lost his balance and collided with his uncle's back, his hardened member accidentally stroking his uncles arse. 

Fili blushed madly and embarrassingly pushed against his uncle to steady his balance. But the force made his uncle fall forward onto the stand. Fili stepped back as his enraged uncle whipped around, his face utterly fuming from the embarrassment. 

"WHAT IN DURIN'S NAME IS WRONG WITH YOU!"

The thundering roar caught the attention of bystanders. Kili smiled to them and waved. The other dwarves continued on their way once they noticed the two mischievous durin's being yelled at. Fili shriveled into his shoulders cowering away from his uncle. Kili just stood by smiling like an asshole. Thorin glared at Fili, then noticed a chain hanging from the youth's neck. His rage slowly calmed as he wrapped a caring arm around his nephews shoulders, embracing him calmly. Fili tense body slowly relaxed, feeling his uncle's rage subside. 

Kili stood pouting as he watched his uncle hug his brother. 

"Hey I didnt give you permissio..." Thorin smacked his nephew straight across his smug face. Kili took a step back and pouted, unfazed by the red mark to his cheek. 

"I'll deal with you later Kili." Thorin patted Fili's back and left. Fili whipped his head back to his brother with victorious grin. Kili growled wishing Thorin would have played along. Kili huffed and yanked his brother a more open alley. Doing things straight in public wasn't fun. That nervous feeling of being caught however was much more enticing. He hooked the chain to a latch on the stone wall, pulling out another lock from his pocket and clasping it around the chain. Fili was now stuck, unable to break himself free if he tried. Kili stepped back and eying his brother who sat on a wooden barrel. Fili sighed as he avoided his brothers eyes. 

"Turn around and strip." Kili's arms had folded and his finger delicately traced his playful lips. Fili blushed and turned away obeying his masters command. His fingers slowly unbuttoned his shirt and unclasped the metal belt at his hips. While his brother was undressing, Kili quietly slipped out of the ally into the shop they were behind. Fili hid his face everytime he heard footsteps pass the alley's entryway. His fingers never stopped sliding his clothes off. He stopped nervously when the last thing to remove was his breeches. 

He noticed a shadow looming at the edge of the alley watching him. He bit his lip and turned his face while he slowly stood and slid his breeches off for his master.

"My my haven't we been busy." The shadow's voice struck him and he whipped back to see Kili standing there. His turned again to the spot where Kili was supposed to be sitting. He cursed at his brother, realizing he had been making a fool of himself.

"Nu uh! A good pet doesn't swear." Kili stalked over to his brother with a playful smile. 

"A good pet follows his masters orders even when they arent present." Fili growled as his brother leaned over to his ear.

"A good pet like you Fili..." Fili moaned as a heated tongue lapped over his ear. He shifted away from the touch, face heating from his growing lust. Kili pulled a crowbar from behind his back. Fili's eyes panicked wondering what his brother had planned.

"Move over, I need to get in there." Kili motioned at the barrel. Fili glanced down and stepped to a nearby crate. His eyes traveled back up at passing dwarves that gave him a sneering glare. He blushed and closed his legs, trying to hide his exposed body. 

Kili dug the crowbar beneath the lid and pried it open. Fili, still blushing from his embarrassment, eyed the red liquid. His nose picked up the strong smell of wine and he tilted his head curiously to his brother. 

"While you were enjoying yourself, I took the liberty of buying this." Fili glared at his brothers comment. Kili dipped his cupped hand and sipped at the aged wine. He licked his lips and dipped his hand again, this time offering some to Fili. 

"Come drink pet." Fili nodded happily and jumped off the crate. His hands gently touched his brothers as he bent down to drink. After a few moments Kili lifted his hand with Fili's head following. Fili continued to drink as Kili tipped his hand, letting the wine trickle down Fili's body. Fili moaned as Kili's hand slid down his stomach, spreading the red liquid around. Kili pulled his brother braids back and leaned in to lick the wine off his brothers chest. Fili moaned and arched his back into the touch.

Kili quickly licked his brothers excited nipples before pushing Fili's head forward, forcing him to grasp the edges of the barrel. Kili let go of his brothers hair and slid his hand down Fili's back, slightly pushing his spine to make him bend over more. Fili obeyed his brother's hand and mewled when Kili slid over his cheek, slipping his thumb between the crease. It playfully stroked Fili's entrance, lightly poking the tip inside. Fili moaned and blinked, recollecting his thoughts as more dwarves passed by, hearing his wanton moaning. He blushed and turned his head shutting his eyes tight.

Kili noticed his brothers embarrassment and smiled.

"Open your eyes. Let them see every expression."

Fili bit his lip and creaked his head to face the the embarrassing crowds constantly walking by. His eyes dared to shut everytime they were met with a strangers. Kili licked his finger and slipped it into his brother, wasting no time in finding that peleasured spot making his brother set free wonderful music that echoed out the alley. Many dwarves shook their heads at the two. Female dwarves giggled as they noticed Fili's red face. Kili stroked him teasingly slow, drawing out long pleasured moans. Kili stopped and slid his hand under Fili's stomach to pull him up.

"Hold the chain tight to your collar with both hands. Fili whimpered as he made himself look like a scared virgin. Kili dipped his hand into the wine and poured it over his brothers chest. Fili squirmed as the wine trickled down his thighs. Kili shifted his finger, slipping another inside and continued to wet his brother with wine. Fili's pale body was stained a dark red as more wine was caressed into his body. The smell of it was intoxicating and the embarrassment he felt only made him cry out louder. 

Kili picked up his pace as Fili leaned back to him. His lips slid over Fili's shoulder and sucked a tender mark into it. 

"Tell me what you want Fili." Kili pressed his lips against his brothers neck, kissing him gently. Fili mewled and whined.

"Don't make me say it..." Kili grinned and growled playfully. 

"Bad pet..." Kili withdrew his fingers and whipped Fili's back against the wall. He grabbed the loose chain and wrapped it around Fili's wrists. They were easy to removed but he knew his pet would behave. Fili stood there with his arms around his head watching Kili step back. Kili grinned at him mischievously. 

"Stay put, I'll be back... Eventually..." Fili gasped and whimpered as his brother left him. Panic crept over his skin as he wondered if Kili would even come back. More he panicked as he realized he was vulnerable to curious dwarves who might venture down the alley to inspect the naked blonde dwarf tied to the wall. Fili tried to lower himself behind the crate infront of him, but his chained tightened around his wrists and held him in place.

"Kili..."

\------

Thorin growled as his nephew returned.

"What have you done with your brother?" He spoke as the running youth stopped immediately at his words. Kili looked at him with amazement then smiled playfully.

"I have no idea what your talking about uncle. I'm here to shop." Thorin glare took the youth back. Kili chuckled nervously under his uncle's darkened gaze. 

"Well if your so worried about him why don't you come to his "aid" uncle." Kili shot Thorin a mischievously playful smile. Thorin furrowed his brow and turned away.

"I have no interest with you two." Kili pouted and closed into his uncle, pressing his chest against his uncles arm. 

"No even a little?" Kili pitiful whine made Thorin groan frustratingly.

"No." Thorin swatted his nephew away, missing as the youth sprung back to life and bounced away. 

"One day uncle..." Kili grinned his challenging look before taking off. Thorin shook his head as his troubled family. 

\------

"What ye doin here laddy?" An old dwarf with the smell of ale, peeked into the alley, walking over to the bound youth. Fili's face flushed and he nervously rattled his chains. He was too nervous to focus on properly removing the chain from his wrists. 

"Nnnnnothing...." Fili gulped as the dwarf closed into him, eying his naked, stained, body. 

"Hmmmm... Don't look like anybody else is 'ere. Look's like you did it yerself." 

The dwarf taking notice of the lazily bound wrists that could easily be removed. His stubble hand reached out to touch the blonde's skin. Fili flinched and pressed his back tightly against the wall. The dwarf's hand pressed harder, rubbing over his perked nipples. He chuckled darkly towards the blonde.

"Seem's like ye in need of some attention laddy. I be willing to give it to ye." Fili's body quivered and he strained his arms against the chains.

"NnnNNnnno I'm not alone! I have someone coming back! They just..." Fili gasped as the dwarf gripped his cock and tugged out hushed moans. 

"No need te lie now..." The dwarf stopped as a hand firmly gripped his shoulder. He twisted his head to meet the dark haired dwarf.

"Excuse me, but that's my property your touching." Kili gripped the dwarf hard and pulled him away from his brother. The dwarf grunted but Kili shoved a mug into the dwarf's hands. 

"Ye can't touch him but I don't mind sharing our wine if ye care to stay and watch." Fili winced and whimpered as his brother smirked to the dwarf. The dwarf chuckled and swooped his mug full of wine.

"Aye. Aye think Aye'll do just that." The dwarf sat on the crate beside Fili. Fili turned his face away and blushed. Kili grabbed his chin and turned him back.

"Now now pet, don't shy away from our guest." Fili slightly tilted his to his side, still not wanting to see the dwarf staring at him. Kili reached up to unbind his brothers wrists. Fili rubbed the red imprints on his skin. Kili took a seat on another crate and leaned back watching Fili rub his arms. Fili turned to look up at his brother curiously. Kili grinned and rocked his hips seductively. Fili blushed and tensed at his brothers command. He nervously kneeled infront of the crate and slid his fingers across his brothers breeches. His fingers unbuckled the clasp of his brothers belt and parted the cloth till he could see his brothers erection tucked away. He slipped his fingers in and gentle removed his brothers cock. 

Fili's tongue dashed out quickly over his brothers tip. Kili bit his lip groaning happily. He rocked his hips, prodding his brothers tongue with his cock. Fili kissed his tip and parted his lips, taking in his brothers length. Fili forgot about the dwarf who was sipping his wine and stroking his bulge. Fili sucked Kili's cock deep into his mouth, moaning for his brother. Kili stroked his hair and pushed his head down till his tip felt the back of his brother's mouth. Fili gagged for a moment and was released. Kili pressed him down in random intervals as he enjoyed his brothers plaint mouth.

Kili licked his lips wanting to keep going until he filled Fili mouth, but he wanted to do more things with his brother. Kili pulled Fili's braids back and shifted off the crate. He grabbed Fili's shoulders and spun him around to face the dwarf. Fili blushed as Kili made him lay across the open barrel. Fili awkward held onto the edges, trying not to dip himself into the wine. Kili quickly dipped his tongue into his brothers hole dragging out blissful moans. Kili pulled out and pressed his tip against Fili wettened entrance. Kili slowly pushed in, allowing his brother to adjust to his girth. Fili whimpered and mewled feeling his brothers heat fill his lusting body. Kili sunk in deeply before he began to pull out and start a quick pace. Fili panted and moaned as his brother's cock trust into his pleasured bundle of nerves each time.

The chain rattled against the wall as he cried out whorish words, begging for more. The dwarf slipped his cup through an exposed side and brought more wine out. He sipped it before looking at Fili curiously. Watching the blonde beg for his brothers cock to plow into him harder. The dwarf brought his mug to the blondes lips, slightly tilting it for Fili to drink. Fili blinked and sipped the delicious liquid. He breathed out heavily as the dwarf lifted his mug and poured the remaining wine over Fili's head. Fili gasped at the sudden action. Kili looked bemused and thrust harder as the dwarf continued to pour more wine over his brothers spine. Drips slid down Fili's arse and met Kili's pounding hips. 

The sound of their slapping skin flooded the alley. Fili tensed as he was reaching his orgasm. Kili noticed and pulled out, quickly whipping his brother around and pushing his back to lay across the barrel now. Fili gasped as his brother lifted his legs and thrust back into him. Fili winced and shifted as the edge of the barrel dug into his neck. Kili thrust harder and deeper strokes as he desperately wanted to finish his brother off first. Fili screamed his pleasures as a final stroke to his spot sent him writhing with ecstasy. Kili continued to plow through his brother's moans till he found his release. Kili rested his body against his brother over the barrel. 

"This is really uncomfortable Kili..." Fili grunted as the extra weight pushed him harder into the edges. Kili looked a him and growled, not being able to rest after achieving his bliss. The dwarf was still there drinking his wine. He had spent himself long before they had finished, now just watching the show. Kili kissed his brother and grinned at him. Fili's eyes widened as Kili let go of his brothers legs. Fili slipped into the barrel of wine, submerging completely. His chain slightly tightened. He quickly shot up coughing out wine. 

Kili fell back laughing at his brother. Fili growled and leaned against the edge.

"That aint funny!" 

"Aye but it tastes better this way." Fili's face dropped as the dwarf filled his cup and sipped the newly bodied wine. Fili blushed and sunk into the barrel submerging himself up to his mouth. Kili grinned and crawled up to the side, he sniffed the wine licked it.

"Mmmm I agree." Fili sunk lower blowing bubbles out his nose.

**Author's Note:**

> i got bored and you have no idea how hard it was not to make thorin join....but i wanted to keep it just those two this time...


End file.
